


full moon

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Magic, Moonlight, Rayllum, Rayllum Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2019: Day 4: MoonlightRayla shows Callum her moonshadow powers.





	full moon

The night was clear, a pitch black sky without any clouds in sight, the stars were twinkling a pure white, while the beautiful moon lit up the ground with its magical light.

 

Rayla was practically bathing in the light of the full moon, the night of the month when she felt the most like herself, one with her arcanum, and a power that grew inside of her, making her feel warm all through her body as the magic became one with her. She could barely explain it, it had been a part of her as far as she could remember.

 

She took a deep breath, and let the moon consume her. She felt the power enter her, and her skin change color. She was almost translucent thanks to the moon now, but a keen eye could easily see her, especially if they had known where she were before.

 

Callum had been sitting on a log at the other side of the campfire. He had asked about her powers for a long time, and now, she could finally show him. She saw how he looked at her with wonder, pupils dilated. He lifted his arm, and reached out for her.

 

She got up from her log, walked towards the human, and took it with a smile.

 

“Rayla.” He began, not taking his eyes of her beautiful face. “You’re gorgeous.”

 

Next second, their lips met.


End file.
